War of the Whiskers Wiki
Name:ttdown Code:mg37xaj5386 Invincible 8015E2AA 2D00 Infinite Energy 8015E282 2800 Infinite Lives 801C3370 0005 Infinite Rush Energy 801B2990 0027 Infinite Bolts 8016D2F0 0009 Always Have Mega Ball 801B1EB0 0001 Infinite Mega Balls 801B1EB2 2D00 Always Have Flash Bomb 801B1EB4 0001 Infinite Flash Bombs 801B1EB6 2D00 Always Have Thunder Claw 801B1EB8 0001 Infinite Thunder Claws 801B1EBA 2D00 Always Have Ice Wave 801B1EBC 0001 Infinite Ice Waves 801B1EBE 2D00 Always Have Tornado Hold 801B1EC0 0001 Infinite Tornado Holds 801B1EC2 2D00 Always Have Water Balloon 801B1EC4 0001 Infinite Water Balloons 801B1EC6 2D00 Always Have Flame Sword 801B1EC8 0001 Infinite Flame Swords 801B1ECA 2D00 Always Have Homing Sniper 801B1ECC 0001 Infinite Homing Snipers 801B1ECE 2D00 Always Have Astro Crush 801B1ED0 0001 Infinite Astro Crushes 801B1ED2 2D00 00D8-1609 7FFC12?? 7E0490?? 7E04E609 7E04460F 7E0447FF FMFT-EN9N ADMT-GA2E ADPA-F99R FF0757:01 Infinite Lives FFFB70:0003 VisitntX Infinite Energy FFFB16:003F VisitntX Invincibility FFB362:0100 VisitntX Infinite Time FFFB0E:705E Infinite Lives AJNA-AA8J VisitntX Infinite Energy AW1T-CA9J VisitntX Infinite Time AK1A-CA94 VisitntX Invincibility AC1T-CN7E VisitntX Jump in Midair HBVA-CTBG AVVA-CVBJ RFVA-DBKL SVVA-DGBR 8BVA-CVBT CVVA-CABW Infinite Health 89C4-1DDF Hackwiz Infinite Bombs C9AB-CFDD Hackwiz Infinite Lives C963-CD0F Hackwiz Infinite Dash C98C-CD0F Hackwiz Invincibility 2DCD-C404 80B6A1A5 80AA09D0 7e1b58ff invincible Sonic The Hedgehog 2 Cheat Codes: ---- Submittred by: RM Level select: ---- Use the sound test selection on the options menu. Choose sounds 19, 65, 9, and 17 (in that order) and press C after each selection. A chime will confirm correct code entry. Press Start. Hold A and press Start when Sonic and Tails appear at the title screen. Debug mode: ---- Play this sequence at the level select sound test screen: 1, 9, 9, 2, 1, 1, 2, 4. Then, hold A + Start as you enter a level. Play in the dark: ---- Hold C + Start at the level select menu. All Emeralds: ---- Play this sequence at the level select sound test screen: 4, 1, 2, 6. Select any level, get 50 rings, then jump. Level skip: ---- This trick requires the "Level select" and "Debug mode" codes. Go to any stage and change into an object. Press A until you get to the object before the single ring. It is a strange looking object with a little Robotnik head (a machine where all the creatures appear from if you defeated a Boss). Place about ten in a row. Step on the first one until you see the score counting as if you completed the level. When you see that, step on the other buttons. You will go to the level after the level you were supposed to go to. For example: if you were in the Emerald Hill Act 1 you will now be in Chemical Plant Act 1. You can do this trick in any stage, but not in Dead Zone. 14 Continues: ---- Go to the sound test (not the one on the level select) and put in 19, 65, 09, 17, 01, 01, 02, 04 (press A after each one). There won't be a confirmation sound. Start the game by pressing Start on the first option (character select) and you should have 14 continues. Becoming Super Sonic in Emerald Hill - an alternate way: ---- For all those who like to play honest instead of cheating all those Chaos Emeralds together, there's an alternate - yet simple - way to become Super Sonic in Emerald Hill Zone 1. It involves some serious work, however: 1.Complete the special stages as you would usually do and collect as many emeralds as you want. 2.Press RESET. 3.Start a new game USING THE OPTIONS MENU! This is crucial! Otherwise your emeralds are gone for good! 4.Continue collecting the emeralds, if you don't have them all, yet and repeat point two and three until you got them all. If you did everything correctly, after your last reset you should have all the emeralds from the very beginning and without using any code ever thus making Super Sonic available from the very beginning. This has been tested and confirmed with the PAL version of Sonic 2 playing on a PAL Megadrive II. Pseudo Super Sonic: ---- In Oil Ocean Zone, if you manage to take a hit and end up landing in one of those green-and-gold checkered cannons, you'll fall right out, but you'll be moving at twice your normal speed as well as jumping twice your normal height(with twice as much gravity). A good place for doing this would be in Oil Ocean Zone, Act 2, near the first set of pop-tops and cannons. Just jump into the semi-hidden bed of spikes on the right and land in the cannon. Note: Moving at twice normal velocity can often get you stuck in a wall. Also, this wears off if you Super Spin Dash or Spin Dash. It also only lasts for that Act. Infinite Lives: ---- * First, enable the level select cheat and the debug mode which are available here. For this to work, you must choose Sonic and Tails as the players. * After entering the codes, choose any stage from the level select menu (preferrably stage 1) * As soon as you can move Sonic, hold down, and press C(don't let go of down on the D-pad). This will activate Sonic's spin; Tails will copy the Sonic spin also. * Press the B button and Sonic will become the Debug cursor. (Tails will be locked in the sonic spin move). * Press A until you(the debug cursor), displays an enemy sprite, like the monkey or that bee robot. Now that the debug cursor displays an enemy sprite, move the debug cursor to where Tails is, and repeatedly tap C. This will produce enemies where Tails is, and since Tails is locked in the sonic spin move, he will destroy the enemies. As Tails destroys enemies in this position, press C more until the score for destroying an enemy increases from 100 to 8000 to a 1up. Once you have enough 1ups, press B again to revert to Sonic. Pink, Dark Blue, White, Gray Casino, Space Magic Wand, Spy, Sponge Gun Jack-in-the-Box, Roidz, Screen Shake Bomb Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse